39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saladin
Background Saladin is an Egyptian Mau who was formerly owned by Grace Cahill. Grace Cahill trained him to sneak into buildings too dangerous for her to enter. He is also trained to wear acameraon his back for survalience. During the clue hunt, he accompanied Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill and Nellie Gomez on the search for the 39 Clues. In part of the Maze of Bones, he was temporarily taken care of by William McIntyre when Amy thought it might get too dangerous for him, but he was returned because Mr. McIntyre could not handle him Later, the Cahills suspected Alistair Oh of putting a tracking device between his neck and collar but it was found out that Mr. McIntyre and Fiske Cahill actually were the ones keeping tabs on them. He is also a very picky eater and will only eat red snapper, but occasionally barramundi, (as seen in the 6th book, In Too Deep), hummus, (as seen in Beyond the Grave), Russian caviar (as seen in The Viper's Nest ), and occasionally cat food. Branch Saladin is considered a Madrigal, because Grace Cahill was one and brought him on her missions when she was alive. He may or may not have Madrigal status. Overview ''The Maze of Bones In that book Saladin first appears next to Grace Cahill a while before she died. After that, he was found along with Grace's jewellery box in her secret library by Amy and Dan. After that incident, they took him with them in the Hunt. He was later left in the care of Mr. McIntyre. One False Note He appears with Nellie and the two Cahill kids (Dan and Amy) while they search for the next clue in Venice, Tungsten. Saladin also reluctantly acts as "watch-cat" when Amy and Dan are in Disco Volante. The Sword Thief When Dan and Amy escaped with Alistair Oh, Nellie is left in charge of the cat, and Nellie later forms a temporary alliance with the Kabras. While on the way to help Dan and Amy, Natalie Kabra realizes she is highly allergic to cats while in the car with Saladin. Beyond the Grave Saladin's love for hummus is revealed and Nellie uses hummus so that Saldin can help Amy and Dan escape from a trap set by Bae Oh. Saladin's name is the password for a clue: myrrh. The Emperor's Code He appears in the catcarrier with Amy, Dan and Nellie. After Dan and Amy's argument we find him in the Great Wall (China) and jumping down from it. Near the end of the book, he shows up at Mount Everest along with Dan and Amy, who are about to go in the A-Star to fly to the peak of Mount Everest get the Janus Serum (although Amy ends up saving Ian instead of the serum). Storm Warning'' Saladin is held hostage by The Man in Black / Fiske Cahill so that Amy and Dan will open up a box to get the next Clue, which turns out to be mace. Dan and Amy also passed the test to gain full Madrigal status. Online Saladin has his own CliqueMe profile. It is much theorized that this was created by Amy, due to the similarities and comments on the profile. His favorite books match Amy's favorite books, it says that he likes hanging out in libraries with cool humans, like Amy, and in the comments, he says, "Dan, you're such a dweeb!" which Amy frequently says in the books. Even Dan notes that he is typing like Amy. Cards Saladin appears in: *Card 33: Samurai Saladin *Card 140: The Cat Burglar *Card 202: Paratrooper Saladin *Card 241: Scuba Kitty Category:Pets Category:Trent Family Category:Madrigal Category:Characters Category:The Maze of Bones Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:One False Note Category:Storm Warning Category:Males Category:Madrigal Category:Agent Cards Category:Grace Cahill Category:Beyond the Grave